halofandomcom-20200222-history
Swords of Sanghelios
The Covenant Separatists are a breakaway faction of the Covenant, led by the Elites and "officially" formed after they learned the truth about the Halos at the end of Halo 2. Background The Covenant separatists are made up of the Elite, Grunt, and Hunter castes within the Covenant's hierarchical society. The members of the faction were somewhat "united" at the beginning of the Civil War of the Covenant, but the faction was "officially" formed when they learned the truth of the Halos and since both times, have been fighting the Covenant Loyalists, led by the Prophets and their Brutes, Drones, Jackals and some Grunt and Hunter supporters. It is speculated that this disgruntled faction is lead by the Arbiter, Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum and Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. It is possible the remaining Councilors command the faction from Sanghelios as aides to the Arbiter offering their counsel to him as they once did with the Prophets. Fronts of this war include holy city of High Charity, Installation 05, Earth, and areas of space where Covenant ships operate. Origins of the Faction The High Prophet of Regret led a botched mission to Earth and was forced into The First Battle of Earth upon discovering what turns out to be the Human homeworld. He escapes to Delta Halo, but is killed by the Master Chief, which is considered a significant failure in the Elites' oath to protect the Prophets. The remaining Prophets, led by the High Prophet of Truth, used this opportunity to replace the Elites with the Brutes as their protectors. However, this move effectively shames and angers the Elites, who have been in such a position since the founding of the Covenant, and they threaten to resign from the High Council. Truth then gives command of the Covenant fleets (the Elites' job) to the Brutes. Once there are enough Brutes in place, he secretly orders the Brutes to instigate a brutal genocide of the Elites, so they might replace them in society, disguised as a Brute insurrection against the Covenant and as an Elite revolt to the other Covenant factions (excluding the Brutes and the Prophets). The Elites respond, with the help of the Hunters and the Grunts, and war breaks out in High Charity. Later, the Councilors are assassinated by the Brutes at the behest of the Prophets. When the Elites learn the truth about the Halos, it changes the war significantly and adds the humans to the struggle. Instead of a Great Journey, the Gravemind's revelation regarding the superweapon contradicts the Covenant's belief system and is motivating at least the Arbiter in his eventual opposition to the Covenant as they try to activate Delta Halo later in the game. Ironically, the separatist forces at Joyous Exultation may have helped turn the tide of the war in the UNSC's favor had it not been for Sublime Transcendence's destruction by a NOVA bomb. However, at that early point in the Great Schism, both sides of the Covenant still opposed the UNSC. As intersteller communication is not instantaneous, it would have taken some time for an alliance to be forged and for all the elements of the Faction to be informed. Arsenal Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol "Plasma Pistol" *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle "Plasma Rifle" *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher "Needler" *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-51 Carbine *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System "Particle Beam Rifle" *Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade "Plasma Grenade" *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon Vehicles *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle "Ghost" *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft "Banshee" *Type-52 Troop Carrier "Phantom" *Type-25 Wraith Military Forces Commanders *The Arbiter *Rtas 'Vadumee *Councilors *John-117 *Lord Terrence Hood *Miranda Keyes Military *Elites *Grunts (not seen in Halo 3) *Hunters (not seen in Halo 3) *UNSC Though not technically part of the Covenant Separatists, the UNSC warrants inclusion because of several joint operations conducted in alliance with the Separatists. UNSC and Separatist forces prevented Tartarus from activating Delta Halo, though the UNSC participated only in a minor role. The Separatists, in turn, tracked a Flood-controlled Cruiser to Earth, and were instrumental in preventing the infestation of the entire planet. This alliance launched a joint assault on the Ark against the Covenant, with the UNSC providing ground forces and the Separatists providing orbital forces, uniting to kill the Prophet of Truth. It is assumed that the last surviving Separatist ship of the battle, the Shadow of Intent, evacuated the human survivors of the expedition. While the humans and Elites have yet to make this alliance official, numerous Elites have expressed respect for several human traits that would otherwise warrant inclusion into the Covenant, such as our tenacity and superior grasp of strategy and tactics.Conversations from the Universe The future of both groups is unknown, but may be connected to each other. Units *Fleet of Retribution Trivia *This is not necessarily the first internal dispute in the Covenant's society; when the current Arbiter was assigned to his office, he was reminded by the High Prophet of Mercy that an Arbiter was necessary during the Grunt Rebellion, which was a conflict between the Covenant and its lowest caste, the Grunts. *Both the Grunts and Hunters are confirmed allies of the Elites. However, none are seen as anything but enemies in Halo 3. This maybe Bungie's decision to not confuse the player of who is enemy and who is ally, and there may have been Grunts and Hunters who fought with the Elites and Humans, during the last battles of the Great Schism. *During the cut-scene in Halo 3 right before you enter the Ark you can find the Mark of Shame on the chest armor of some Separatist Elites, perhaps a sign of respect for the Arbiter after his persecution by the High Prophets. See Also *Civil War of the Covenant *Covenant Loyalists *The Covenant Sources Category:Factions Category:The Covenant